Fashism
Fashism is a belief started by Emily von Injoface, although the concept has been lingering a little longer. The basic statement is that if one wants to be more popular, and therefore better, they must adapt the customs of the popular people and learn the trends, fads, and fashion tastes of the people around them. Fashism also supports getting your friends, and close family members to become more popular so one doesn't get lonely at too many parties, and will be able to have people support it should it become less popular. Fashism is also about letting others know about it. Origins Emily always had an urge to be loved by everyone for what she did, since she was in the commercial business. The directors of the TV ads told her how to act, think, and behave to make better commercials. Emily though that this would get people to like her and continued behaving the way popular people wanted her to. Soon she became popular enough to be influential towards others. She knew that many other people were unpopular, and she believes that they are unhappy because of this. Even though Emily is sadistic, she decided to help them rise, whether they wanted to or not. Notable Fashists Hardcore *Emily (duh) *Elizabeth *Eva Average *Charles Maniaca von Injoface *Pizza Penguin *Ethan *Delanie Softcore *Pizza Puffle *Abel von Injoface *The X Leader *Xafinaba Criticism Although many like the idea of getting people to like them, some argue that it isn't worth practicing Fashism, or that there are better ways of doing so. Many argue that Emily shouldn't be listened to because of some of her past actions, such as abusing her police powers, and kidnapping penguins. Others say that finding out all the latest trends and fads would take up a lot of time and money. The #1 anti-Fashist is Emily older sister, Mabel von Injoface XIX. She protests it in every moment she can. Mabel claims that Fashism is a sickening belief that is virtual slavery, except everyone is your master. She also says that she agrees with a few parts, such as getting as much people to love you as you can, but claims that it should be done with oppressive force rather than willing submission. Mabel also likes that one must step on others to rise higher, but doesn't agree with helping them after you do. The #2 anti-Fashist is Mabel's mother Mabel. Also Emily's mother. Due to Mabel's own unpopularity, people have been adapting Fashism to spite her or so that they aren't on her side. The #3 anti-fashist is Psyche, one of Emily's adversaries. She believes that anyone can be happy no matter what they wear or act like. Which is basically true, we think. Emily's half-brother/2nd cousin Foamy has slightly negative feelings on this. He responded to Psyche by saying, "It would be nice if anyone could be happy with who they are, but not everyone has the confidence to do so and need to change in order to adapt to society. And that's okay, and Fashism would be good for them. However, people who are happy don't need to change, because the main goal of Fashism is to make one self happy, which many people can be no matter how unpopular or unique they are. And Emily really needs to stop shoving her beliefs down everyone's throat." Trivia *Despite the critics, it has its supporters *It is a parody of Fascism, but will also take ideas from other extremist views like Individualism and Communism, both of which are considered opposites of Fascism and each other. *The X Leader is the only member that disagrees with Emily and moans about what Emily makes him wear. However The X Leader cares about how he looks when he isn't on the beat. :*It's the same with the Fashion Police as he also disagrees with some arrests. *Alex12345a, although the headmaster of the Mabel-loving group the MMK, supports Fashism briefly. No one knows why. See Also *How to be Popular and still be Yourself *Fashion Police *Mabelism Category:Forms of government Category:Politicians